The present invention relates to an image delivery system including an image delivery server, image processors, and an information processor, which are connected together through a network. The image delivery server delivers a job simultaneously to the image processors.
For example, JP H11-194911 A discloses a conventional image delivery system including a number of image processors, to which a print job can be delivered simultaneously. For efficient printing of a number of image data, this system distributes them at a suitable ratio and allocates the distributed data to the image processors.
In the conventional image delivery system, uniform job setting information can be delivered to the image processors. More specifically, when the same image data is delivered to the image processors, only one printing method (for example, layout printing, the number of sheets, double-side printing, or post-processing) is specified, because the image data deliverer takes a great deal of time to specify job setting information for each destination. However, uniform print job setting may cause image data to be printed under conditions not desired by the receivers of the data.
The object of the present invention is to provide an image delivery system having great freedom of print job setting for image data without increasing the burden on the deliverer of the data.